


Bourbon in your eyes

by MoodyDisorder



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Hugo est un mafieux, M/M, Mafia New-Yorkaise, Vincent est un chanteur de cabaret
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: Ce soir-là, il était présent. Vincent l'avait observé depuis les coulisses. Cela n'avait pas été compliqué de le trouver. Son groupe occupait la majeure partie de la petite salle de cabaret, et lui-même en imposait par son charisme. Confortablement alangui sur la banquette, il avait enlevé son chapeau ainsi que sa veste et remonté les manches de sa chemise d'un blanc pur. Les lampes au plafond faisaient briller ses cheveux blonds et sa peau dorée ainsi exposée — les premiers boutons du col étaient défaits, c'était d'ailleurs trop tentant pour ne pas y jeter un œil ou deux.Un verre de bourbon à la main, une arme posée bien en évidence sur la table devant lui et un regard hautain, il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir. Hugo Clément s'était imposé comme maître de la salle.





	Bourbon in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Bon. Vous savez, j'ai une imagination assez... débordante et fantasque. Vous savez également, je trouve la relation entre Hugo et Vincent magnifique. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que j'adore les univers alternatifs, et que j'écoute en boucle des chansons de cabaret. Mélangez tous ces ingrédients, vous obtenez ce Dément dans un New-York des années 50, avec de la mafia et des chansons de cabaret. Parfois, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre ce qui se trame dans mon esprit.  
> Je remercie Elou (Isagawa) pour la correction de ce texte improbable, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
> 

  
_« Call me angel and take my hand,_  
_Wishing you could be my man_  
_But I can tell if it's truth or lies_  
_When you've got bourbon in your eyes_  »

Bourbon in your eyes, **Devil Doll**

 

L'ambiance était lourde. La chaleur de la journée avait imprégné les murs du cabaret, l'alcool avait envahi les verres, les esprits étaient bercés par le lointain air de jazz que jouait le pianiste. 

Ce soir-là, il était présent. Vincent l'avait observé depuis les coulisses. Cela n'avait pas été compliqué de le trouver. Son groupe occupait la majeure partie de la petite salle de cabaret, et lui-même en imposait par son charisme. Confortablement alangui sur la banquette, il avait enlevé son chapeau ainsi que sa veste et remonté les manches de sa chemise d'un blanc pur. Les lampes au plafond faisaient briller ses cheveux blonds et sa peau dorée ainsi exposée  _ —  _ les premiers boutons du col étaient défaits, c'était d'ailleurs trop tentant pour ne pas y jeter un œil ou deux.

Un verre de bourbon à la main, une arme posée bien en évidence sur la table devant lui et un regard hautain, il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir. Hugo Clément s'était imposé comme maître de la salle. 

« Bel homme n'est-ce pas ? »

Un petit soupir lui échappa. L'adjectif employé était léger pour décrire un physique qui aurait rendu jaloux le David de Michel-Ange. S'il l’avait pu, Vincent aurait passé des heures à observer ses muscles se tendre sous sa peau à chaque mouvement. Même lors d'un geste banal, même lorsqu'il portait simplement une cigarette à ses lèvres comme le faisaient tous les autres hommes de la pièce, Hugo se démarquait par cette force et cette autorité naturelle qu'il possédait. 

« C'est ton tour dans cinq minutes. »

La fumée que venait de souffler Hugo s'évaporait lentement devant lui, masquant son visage. Vincent ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet homme tant il le fascinait. C'était plus fort que lui, il était irrésistiblement attiré par ce dangereux blond. 

« Vincent. »

Il daigna enfin s'écarter du lourd rideau rouge sous l'ordre de son patron. 

« Rappelle-toi que ce type-là est un mafieux. Plus tu es loin de lui, mieux c'est. »

Vincent soupira de nouveau, mais de lassitude cette fois-ci. C'était bien la cinquième fois qu'il lui répétait cet avertissement depuis l'arrivée d'Hugo. Avertissement dont il n'avait que faire. Cet homme lui plaisait  _ —  _ enfin, plaire était un bel euphémisme tant Hugo l'obsédait  _ — _ et il comptait bien faire en sorte que ce soit réciproque. 

« En scène Vincent. Et pas de débordement. »

Le brun acquiesça d'un hochement de tête plus automatique que naturel et s'avança à sa place. Il savait que dans la salle, les lumières venaient de s'éteindre, que le pianiste avait arrêté de jouer, que les clients retenaient leur respiration, impatients de le découvrir. 

Puis les rideaux s'ouvrent. La musique démarre, envoûtante. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur lui. Il n'a pas peur. Il s’enivre de l'attention qu'il reçoit. Hugo le regarde, lui. Ou plutôt, il le dévore de son regard sombre, s'attardant sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Et en même temps, il ne peut pas faire autrement.

La chemise ample que portait Vincent était à peine boutonnée et laissait voir une bonne partie de son torse. La couleur mauve du tissu tranchait avec la peau basanée du brun. Son pantalon noir épousait à merveille ses jambes musclées par des années de danse. Il n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de beau, mais il savait se mettre de valeur de telle façon qu'on le regardait lui et seulement lui. Le spectacle ne venait pourtant que de commencer.

 

_ You had plenty money, 1922 _

_ You let other women make a fool of you  _

 

Cette chanson, il la connaissait, il maîtrisait, il la jouait comme personne d'autre ne savait la jouer. Lui savait mettre tout son corps, toute son âme même dans les paroles, et ce soir plus que tout. Ce soir, les mots prenaient leur véritable sens, ce soir, ces mots, il les adressait à cet homme qui avait réussi à le rendre fou en quelques gestes.

 

_ Why don't you do right, like some other men do _

 

Dangereux, il l'était. Fascinant, il l'était également. Vincent savait ce qu'il faisait en menant ce jeu. Hugo aussi, en répondant avec avidité à ses avances. Vincent le vit esquisser un léger sourire lorsqu'il commença à bouger sur la scène. Il jurait même de l'avoir vu se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure lors de son mouvement de hanches.

 

_ Get out of here and get me some money too  _

 

Vincent fit un clin d’œil à l'homme à droite penché sur la scène. Il ne prit aucun plaisir à le faire, cet homme était dégoûtant, l'exact opposé d'Hugo. Un homme vulgaire, pervers, avide de chair fraîche, qui ne ratait jamais un instant pour lui faire comprendre son désir d'avoir Vincent dans son lit.

 

_ If you had prepared twenty years ago  _ _   
_ _ You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door  _

 

La salle était remplie de gens comme lui. Des hommes, des femmes, riches, seuls, à la recherche d'une compagnie plus jeune, plus appétissante. En réalité, seul Hugo se démarquait. Et voilà. Encore et toujours, il revenait à cet homme. 

 

_ Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  _

 

Il se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Hugo avait décroisé les jambes et lui portait une attention toute particulière. Il était temps de lui faire face. De désobéir aux ordres. De laisser l'envie prendre le contrôle de son corps. De laisser son esprit s'embrumer par le tentant parfum du danger. 

 

_ Get out of here and get me some money too _

 

Vincent descendit de la scène et s'avança vers Hugo sans le lâcher du regard. Il ignora les sifflements et les applaudissements que créait son passage, les regards et les sourires carnassiers que les hommes lui lançaient, les commentaires et remarques vides de toute finesse que les gens pensaient chuchoter discrètement. 

Lentement, il s'assit sur ses genoux, une main posée sur son épaule, l'autre effleurant sa joue. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart, il ne suffisait que d'un infime mouvement pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. 

 

_ Why don't you do right, like some other men… _

 

Le baiser ne dura qu'un dixième de seconde tout au plus. Ce n'était qu'un effleurement, un avant-goût de ce qui allait suivre. Et pourtant, le cœur de Vincent battait à un rythme effréné. Le désir qu'il lisait dans le regard d'Hugo en s'écartant était tellement puissant qu'il sentait son corps fondre. 

 

_ … do... _

 

Il remonta sur la scène, accompagnant sa démarche de son fameux roulement de hanches. La chanson était terminée, la magie s'évaporait lentement, les esprits restaient encore troublés. Vincent osa jeter un dernier coup d’œil en arrière.

Hugo ne l'avait toujours pas lâché du regard. 

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit Vincent ? »  Son patron se précipita sur lui, rouge de colère. « Je t'avais demandé une chose, une seule chose ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Vincent, tu m'écoutes ? »

Hugo le fixait. Enfin, il fixait le rideau derrière lequel il avait disparu. Hugo le voulait. Hugo le désirait. Il le savait. Il avait réussi. Son patron pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait réussi. Qu'importe le danger. Il avait réussi.

Vincent répliqua par un simple geste de la main aux remontrances de son patron et se dirigea directement dans sa loge. Là, il y retrouva un peu de calme. La tension redescendait lentement. Il s'assit en face de son miroir, posant ses mains à plat sur la table devant lui, et ferma les yeux, laissant sa respiration s'apaiser. Puis trois coups contre sa porte... 

« Entrez. »

Aucune hésitation. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma sans un bruissement. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas. Deux mains se posèrent sur les siennes, le souffle chaud d'Hugo vint caresser sa peau alors que sa voix rauque résonnait délicieusement dans son oreille.

« Vous jouez avec le feu Vincent.... »

Ses mains remontèrent lentement le long de ses bras, brûlant sa peau au passage. Il laissa échapper un gémissement pitoyable lorsque les lèvres du blond descendirent effleurer son cou. Vincent tourna légèrement la tête, de façon à rencontrer le regard brun d'Hugo. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées  _ —  _ par l'alcool ou le plaisir, il ne le savait pas, mais elles brillaient d'un désir pur, ardent, de ce même désir qui coulait dans les veines de Vincent.

« J'aime vivre dangereusement... » murmura ce dernier dans un souffle avant d'embrasser passionnément le blond.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Musiques : The deadly elegant dark cabaretfolk song collection et Why don't you do right ? de Peggy Lee (la version de Who framed Roger Rabbit)


End file.
